


It’s a Wonderful, Supernatural Life, John Winchester

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Caring John Winchester, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Sassy Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenchesters, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “The truth?”“I’m not really a genie. My name is Gabriel and I’m an angel.” He gave John a wink.“Give me my kids.” John yelled, his neck vein showing.“They are not your kids anymore. You wished they could have a normal family and that’s exactly what they have. Do you see the white picket fence? That’s where they live, now, John.”





	It’s a Wonderful, Supernatural Life, John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. It’s kinda all over the place. 
> 
> I have one last Christmas one planned. I’m hoping to make it my best, but we’ll see. 
> 
> For now please enjoy this appetizer. :)

> **It’s a Wonderful, Supernatural Life, John Winchester.**
> 
> **Dean 15, Sam 11.**

 

“Dad, you promised you would go.” Sam said from his spot in the doorway. John Winchester slammed the phone down on it’s receiver. 

 

“Dammit, I’m sorry kid. I forgot that was today. Give me ten minutes to get dressed in something decent and I’ll be there.” 

 

Dean stepped past his brother, but not without tousling his hair. He felt a hard push from his younger brother, along with a few choice words of anger, then decided to lay down on the couch. He brushed his hands together, it was a job well done. 

 

“Are you even listening to me, Dean? I said stop messing with my hair. I have to go on stage soon.” 

 

“What? Did you say something?” Dean smirked. Sam shook his head. 

 

“I give up.” He muttered, before wondering into the kitchen. His hands were sweaty and he was really nervous about this. He didn’t want to be part of the school play, but this girl, Angela was in it and he wanted to impress her. But then he made a fool of himself at her Halloween party which was completely mortifying and now he wishes he never signed up for this stupid play in the first place. It’s bad enough his father and brother will probably make fun of him. 

 

“Hey? What’s this thing called again?” Dean asked, sitting on the kitchen chair. Sam wishes he would just leave him alone. But then again, Dean was never too good at picking up on social cues. 

 

“It’s called Our Town. Please just don’t say anything. I know it’s stupid. The whole night is ruined thanks to me but can you please try and be supportive.” 

 

Dean snorted a laugh, “Our Town.” 

Sam sighed again. This was going to be a long night. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, John was in his car taking the boys to the local middle school. Unfortunately, the impala got a little beat-up during John’s latest hunt and it’s bumper was basically hanging off. When John pulled into a parking space next to Don Erlics car, he wanted to die of embarrassment. 

 

Don’s Dad was a very classic business man. He was what his Dad would call “stuck up.” And honestly, he was about as opposite to John Winchester as fire is to ice. 

 

“Hey Sam.” Don greeted. He took a good look at the car and snickered. Then he covered his mouth with his hands. “Sorry. Um...nice car.” 

 

“Thanks.” Sam whispered, his face burning. “You’re Dad’s car is nice too.” Sam said pointing to the 1987 Lamborghini. 

 

“Oh this old thing? It’s nothing. My Dad have two more that are better.” 

 

“That’s nice.” Sam muttered. The two boys made their way inside the school each one directing their families on which way to go. 

 

“Is your Dad okay?” Don asked Sam as they went backstage. 

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t he be?”

 

“Oh. Nothing, it’s just his neck was bleeding a little.” Sam could tell Don wanted to say his neck was bleeding a lot because it was. Sam’s Dad just got back from a long hunt that really took a toll on him. His neck was sliced pretty deep by a Wraith. 

 

“Yeah. He must have cut his neck shaving.” 

 

“Oh yeah. That makes sense.” Don chuckled nervously. 

 

During the play, John and Dean were sitting in the back of the auditorium. They clapped a little too loud at times and there was one point when Sam saw his Dad leave for a second to make a phone call but other than that it was good. 

 

“That was awesome. Hey Sam!” Angela called, “Will you come with us to get milkshakes?” 

 

“Yeah, I’d love to. But I probably shouldn’t eat anything around you.” 

 

“It’s okay. Come on.” 

 

Sam was about to go, but his Dad called him over. 

 

“Hey bud.” John clasped him on the back, “You did really well out there. I’m proud of you Sammy.” 

 

“Thanks Dad. Um, so a couple of my friends are going out for milkshakes. Can I go?”

 

John bit his lip. “Sam...” 

 

“I’ll be home early, I promise. Please Dad. It’s around Christmas. Can’t this be my gift?” 

 

“The wraith is still out there. I’m sorry, kid.” 

 

“Please Dad.” 

 

John bit his lip. “Okay. How about I drive you and drop you off. I’ll wait in the parking lot and make sure nothing happens. Jenkins is already on the case.” 

 

Dean made a low growling noise. He was not a fan of Jenkins. But Dad trusted the man and they were both exceptional hunters so that’s why Dad worked with him. Even if it made Dean’s skin crawl. 

 

“Please don’t let anyone see you.” 

 

“You won’t even know I’m there.” John promised. 

 

“Okay, Thanks Dad.” 

 

Apparently the Chevy Impala had other plans. It’s engine wouldn’t start. 

 

“Come on!” John roared almost as loud as the ignition sound. 

 

“Dean and I can walk.” 

 

“Not in your wildest dreams.” John barked. “Come on, help me push.” 

 

Dean and Sam groaned. The 1967 Chevy Impala was a hardtop powered by a 502-cubic-inch big-block, slammed down on a built Hotchkiss performance suspension. It was a beast on wheels, but the beast was wounded from battle. Trying to lift said beast was as easy as lifting a skyscraper. 

 

Dean and Sam dug their sneakers into the ground and shoved as hard as they could, grunting from strain. Sam noticed from the corner of his eye, his friends piling into Don’s car. 

 

“Angela?” 

 

“Hi Sam.” She greeted. 

 

“I um...” Sam was stuttering like crazy. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to the cute blonde. 

 

“He can’t talk right now. See, Sammy’s doing his evening work out. It’s when he lifts cars to really build those biceps.” Dean flexed his strong muscles and Angela ducked her head away, blushing. Dean turned to Sam with a wide smile. 

 

“See, Sammy. That’s how it’s done. Now why don’t you ask if you can get a ride with Don’s father.” 

 

“Dean, Dad will kill me. I don’t want my ass handed to me two days before Christmas.” 

 

“Fine. You have a valid point.” Dean clapped his brother on the back. “Push harder, Sammy. We gotta get you laid.” 

 

“Dean.” He said in a warning tone. 

 

The car started to move forward and John screamed at them to get in. The drive was less than pleasant since the breaks weren’t working too well. 

 

“Dad, do you think Bobby can look at her sometime soon?” Dean asked, patting the car on it’s trunk. 

 

“I can fix it, Dean. I just need the proper tools. Maybe we can buy some - shit, wait, I forgot to play pool last week. I don’t have any money. Dammit, the credit card company charged me for fraud so I had to switch and I only have enough money for our food.” 

 

“That’s okay, Dad.” Dean whispered. “Again, I’m sure Bobby can take care of Baby. And we’re fine with eating whatever, right Sammy.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“But Sam, I don’t have money for your date tonight.” 

 

Sam’s ears even turned red at that. “It’s not a date Dad.” He muttered quietly, then he shrugged. “We might as well just go home.”

 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.” Dean shouted. He dug into his olive green jacket’s pocket and pulled out two tens. “Here ya go, Sammy.”

 

“No. Dean that’s money your saving for your concert.” 

 

“There will be other concerts, Sam. Don’t worry about it. There may never be another girl that likes you again.”

 

Sam chuckled, taking the two tens from his brother’s hand. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. It’s no big thing.” Dean said with a half-hearted smile. “You go have fun.”

 

John sighed as his two sons exchanged lopsided hugs. That should not have happened. What kind of a father was he? 

 

“Ace, you didn’t have to do that.” He whispered when Sam was out of ear-shot. 

 

“Of course I did. It’s Sam. He needed money so I gave it to him.” 

 

John stood there for a minute and just stared at his oldest son. How much pressure did he put on Dean to look out for Sammy. 

 

“That was your money. I should have -“

 

“But you didn’t have it, did you? So I used mine. That’s it. End of story.” 

 

John closed his eyes. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Sure Dad.” Dean muttered looking at his shoes, “but it’s okay if you don’t. I don’t care.” 

 

John and Dean spent a half-hour listening to some cassette tapes, but then John got up to make a phone call to Jenkins. 

 

“Your trap didn’t work, John. I’m lucky to be alive you son-of-a-bitch.” 

 

“Jenkins, I’m sorry.” John said, slamming his head against the phone booth. “Do you want to try again tomorrow? I can drive up and be bait this time?” 

 

“Hell no. I’m done working with you. It’s bad enough we got into that fight over your boy, but this, this is too far, John.” 

 

“I was having a bad day.”

 

“Goodbye.” The line went dead. 

 

“Shit!” John screamed at the beeping phone. He slammed it on it’s receiver then started making another phone call. 

 

“Singer, I’m going to bring the boys up to see you so I can drop off the car.” 

 

“Shut up. I need your help, now! It’s a damn demon.” There was a loud bang. 

 

“A demon? Bobby, what’s happening?” John waited for a response, but Bobby didn’t say anything. “Bobby? Bobby, are you still there? Shit!” 

 

John slammed the phone down and raced to the car. He pounded on the window scaring the hell out of Dean. 

 

“Jesus Dad! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“We need to get your brother. Bobby’s in trouble. Get the holy water and exorcism book from the trunk. Hurry up, Dean.” 

 

Dean was running to the trunk of the car, while John was rushing inside the ice-cream shop. 

 

“Oh my God.” Sam whispered, staring directly at his father. “This can’t be happening.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Angela asked, then she turned to look in the direction he was looking in. “Is that... your dad?”

 

Sam gulped nervously, turning to look anywhere but at his fast approaching father. 

 

“Sam?” John whispered, tapping his son on the back. “Sam we need to go.” 

 

“Dad.” He whispered between clenched teeth. “Not now.” 

 

“Kid you don’t have a choice. Get your ass in the car.”

 

“Why?” Sam shouted, loud enough so everyone could hear. The conversations all died down, and all eyes were suddenly on Sam and John. 

 

“Because I said so.” 

 

“Oh here we go again.” Sam growled. “You know I did nothing wrong so why do you have to ruin my life?” 

 

“Alright, that’s it.” John grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the store. Sam ripped his arm away, and then ran out the door faster than John. 

 

“Oh what happened?” Dean asked when he saw Sam hustle into the backseat with tears leaking down his face. 

 

“Dad’s an asshole! I hate him.” 

 

“Sam -“

 

“No! I hate him.”

 

John opened the backseat just then. He sighed heavily and crouched down to Sam’s level. “Look kid -“

 

“No!” Sam shrieked, “Screw You! I hate you.” 

 

“Dad What did you do?” Dean asked quietly. 

 

“I told him to get in the car.”

 

“He embarrassed me in front of everybody.” Sam wailed. 

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“I can’t believe it. My whole winter is ruined, probably my whole life.” 

 

“Sam Shut up.” Dean shouted, “quit whining like a little bitch.”

 

“No, Dad ruined everything just like he ruined your concert. I bet he screwed up his hunt too. That’s the reason he’s still worried about the wraith, isn’t it?” 

 

In a brief moment of pure rage, John lifted his arm back fully intending to whack his disrespectful son across the face. But Sam flinched back so quickly, he was already on the other side of the backseat, and Dean was grabbing his Dad’s arm. 

 

“Dad stop! What are you doing!” 

 

John tugged his hand out of Dean’s grip and glared at him. “Nothing. Sit your ass down, we need to get to Bobby’s house before he’s fucking dead. I almost killed one friend today, I’m not losing another. So I’m sorry if that cuts into your whining time, Sam, but that’s just too damn bad.” 

 

Sam glared, crossing his arms over his chest. “You were going to hit me. I can’t believe you were going to hit me.” 

 

“I didn’t hit you. I stopped myself.” John defended, trying to start his car. “Dammit baby!” 

 

“Maybe If you weren’t so careless and reckless on hunts you wouldn’t have this problem.” Sam taunted. 

 

“Sam, seriously shut up.” Dean yelled. 

 

They got to Bobby’s in 20 minutes. The door to his house was open. John had his gun held tightly to his chest. Dean went around his side. They used hand signals to ensure the coast was clear. Sam stayed behind his Dad. 

 

“Bobby?” John whispered cautiously. “You here?” 

 

There was a noise behind him, and John spun around to see what it was, but he saw nothing. Dean gave his dad a worried look and then started to move forwards. The three Winchester’s wondered into the kitchen where there was spilled blood everywhere. 

 

“Oh my God.” John muttered, eyes watering slightly. He turned to look at Dean who was shaking like a leaf. 

 

“Please tell me that’s not Bobby’s blood.” Sam whispered. “Dad tell me that’s not Bobby’s.”

 

The kitchen door slammed shut. Sam and Dean jumped, and John huddled them behind his strong broad shoulders. 

 

A tall, thin girl with black eyes came walking into the room with a twisted smile. She was holding a knife in her hand. 

 

John flicked opened his holy water carton, ready to strike when a closet door began to rattle. Dean and Sam jumped again, then focused their attention on the door. 

 

The door to the closet opened and Bobby came out with a bucket of holy water. He sprayed the hell out of the demonic girl, and John quickly went into action, making a devil’s trap on the ground. 

 

Bobby and John shook hands, and they began to read the excision together. Soon there was a barely breathing girl laying on Bobby’s floor. 

 

“Get her to the car.” Bobby ordered. 

 

“Give me your keys, I’m taking yours. Mine’s not doing so great.” 

 

“What did ya do now, ya idjit?” 

 

“I’ll explain later. A girl’s life’s at stake.” John said heatedly. 

 

Bobby tossed him the keys and once again, John was on his way to the hospital. When he came back Dean and Sam were helping Bobby scrub the floor.

 

“What was the blood anyway?” John asked, setting Bobby’s keys on the table. 

 

“Lamb’s blood. I was in the middle of making an anti-spell when this demon pops in looking for some chaos.” 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah, she hit me over the head, but I was conscious enough to dunk her in a sink full of holy water.” 

 

“Good going, Singer.” John praised. “Alright boys. Why don’t you hit the shower.” 

 

“Fine. Is there anything else you would like us to do for you, master?” Sam said, unable to stop himself from giving his Dad lip.

 

“Get your ass in bed, boy. If I hear you, I’m going to come up there and beat you. So I suggest you stay in bed.”

 

Bobby gave John a “we need to talk” look. They were having a couple glasses of beer, talking about everything that happened to them. 

 

“A genie? In the area? They actually exist?”

 

Bobby laughed, burping slightly. “Just cause you ain’t never seen one don’t mean they don’t exist.” 

 

“You think it knows where you live?”

 

“I’ve been tracking it to Sioux Falls and it’s hit a lot of the house around here, taking victims that live in secluded areas like me.”

I’m 

“You sure you want me to hunt this thing? I’ve kinda screwed everything up today.”

 

“Quit feeling sorry for yourself.”

 

“I’m serious Bobby, I embarrassed them, I ruined their day, I can’t finish a successful hunt, I can’t even afford to let my kid eat ice cream. Maybe they’d be better off without me.” 

 

“Come on. You don’t mean that.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t their father. They deserve better.” John muttered. 

 

“Your boys wouldn’t be the same if they didn’t have you.”

 

“Exactly. I’m sure they’d be better off.”

 

John took another swig of beer and then went up to go to bed. His two boys were asleep in their own beds. 

 

John threw himself down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

 

“So you wish you weren’t your boy’s father?”

 

John fell out of bed, slamming his ass on the floor. He tried to crawl to his duffle bag, but the man in his room snapped his fingers and the bag was gone. 

 

“Shit. You’re that genie aren’t you?” John asked, slowly standing up. 

 

The short man, with brown slicked back hair and thin lips smirked. “If that’s what you want to believe then sure. I’m a genie.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Oh I want many things: world peace, a date night with some hot women and a slice of pizza, but right now i’m here to grant you a Christmas wish, or to teach you a lesson, whichever comes first. So sit back and enjoy the show Johnny, I know I will.”  The shorter man went to snap his fingers. 

 

“What?” 

 

There was a huge gust of wind and the shorter man smirked, “You’re no longer their father.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

John was suddenly standing alone in Bobby’s guest room. The strange genie had vanished. 

 

John needed to figure out how to kill this thing. The genie was taking about some crazy stuff and John was pretty sure it was threatening his children. Without a moments hesitation, John went downstairs to find Bobby. He’ll know what to do. 

 

Bobby Singer was sprawled across his sofa with a bunch of books laying on the table next to him. He was snoring softly, while the fuzzy TV played quietly behind him. 

 

“Bobby, wake up.” John shouted, startling the older hunter. 

 

“Damn it, John.” The older hunter said, as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

 

“How do you kill a djinn?” 

 

“The genie? Why? Did you hear it outside?”

 

“Worse. I saw it in the bedroom and it was talking some crazy shit.” 

 

Bobby sat up, and inched over to his desk. He pulled out a giant book and started reading. 

 

“It says a silver knife dipped in lambs blood.“

 

“Perfect. Okay we better kill this thing before it hurts the boys. They’re in your sanctuary room, right? Ain’t nothing supernatural is going to get them in there and hurt them, right?”

 

“What in the blue blazes are you talking about?” For the first time, John noticed Bobby was staring at him as if he grew three heads. The hunter’s jaw was permanently stuck in an awkward open manner. 

 

“The boys! Are they still in the safe bedroom you built for them a few years ago? I mean, you didn’t destroy the room did you?” John shouted. 

 

“John, did that djinn do something to you?” Bobby asked in a soft tone. 

 

“I don’t think so. Why? What’s your problem?”

 

“Problem? Well let’s see. For starters, I never built a safe room for kids. And, oh yeah, you don’t have any kids!”

 

John’s heart dropped to the floor. He slowly and deeply responded, “That’s not funny, Singer.”

 

“I agree. This little stunt your pulling is not funny at all.” Bobby said. “Your worrying me.”

 

“Ok. You know what.” John started backing up towards the staircase, “I’ll go find them myself.” 

 

Bobby watched with growing worry as John climbed the staircase shouting “boys!” over and over again as if he had boys. 

 

“Where are they?” John screamed on his way back downstairs. “I swear to God, Bobby if that genie has them... if he hurts them...” 

 

John’s breathing was drastically increasing and he looked ready to collapse. Bobby was beginning to realize John truly believed he had kids.

 

“You really think you have kids, don’t you?”

 

“I DO! I do have kids, you met them. Dean and Sam. Two boys, four years apart, currently 15 and 11, you met them when they were like 7.” 

 

“Ooookkkaaayy.” Bobby put his hand on John’s back and gently guided him to the couch. He gave him a shove so the young hunter would sit down. 

 

“Take a deep breath. Tell me what you remember before falling asleep.”

 

“ I came here because a demon was attacking you and we exorcised it. Then Sammy was giving me his typical smart-ass comments so I sent him to bed. Then we got a little drunk and I went upstairs and saw the djinn.” 

 

“Most of that was correct, except for the whole what’s-his-name giving you attitude thing.” 

 

“Bobby I am right. I know what happened.”

 

“How many beers did you have again?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Son of a bitch.” John growled. “Oh my God my kids could be dead right now. But if the genie drains their blood slowly, then I still have a chance to save their lives.”

 

“John?” 

 

“I need to find that djinn” John threw on his coat and left Bobby’s house. He could faintly hear his friend call after him but he didn’t care. He needed to save his boys. 

 

As soon as the door closed behind him, his scenery changed. Instead of being outside of Bobby’s house, he was standing outside a Giant two-story home with red-brick walls and a white picket fence. 

 

“What the fu-“

 

“Hello Johnny-boy.” The djinn said. 

 

“You again. Where did you take me? And where are my children?” 

 

“Calm down, muchacho. All will be explained in good time. But you were so hung up on finding this genie I had to stop you. You were going nowhere, so I decided to take you to your boys and maybe even tell you the truth.”

 

“The truth?”

 

“I’m not really a genie. My name is Gabriel and I’m an angel.” He gave John a wink. 

 

“I’m going to kill you.” John growled. 

 

“Wow that’s no way to talk to an angel. You sir are hell-bent aren’t you? Don’t you know you can’t just go around threatening angels.”

 

“Give me my kids.” John yelled, his neck vein showing. 

 

“They are not _your_ kids anymore. You wished they could have a normal family and that’s exactly what they have. Do you see the white picket fence? That’s where they live, now, John.” 

 

John burst through the gate, and Gabriel bit his nails. “Hey I wouldn’t do that if I were you...Oh boy.” 

 

John pounded on the door. A woman dressed in all pink opened it with a warming smile. 

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

“Hi. Um... are there two kids that live here?” John asked, feeling suddenly very awkward. 

 

The lady frowned. “Why?” 

 

“um, they helped me unload my Christmas tree yesterday. I just moved in down the block.”

 

“Oh. Um, hold on.” She turned around and screamed the two names John had been dying to hear, “Dean! Sam!” 

 

She turned back to him and smiled. “Welcome to the neighborhood.” She said extending her hand out. “I’m Lori, and these are my two boys Dean and Sam.” She said as the two kids crowded beside her. 

 

Dean looked the exact same, except he was wearing a very soft, fleece sweater. It was white. Dean never wears white unless it’s an undershirt and he never wears sweaters. It was weird seeing his son stare back at him and not recognize him. Sam was even stranger looking. He had a soccer uniform on, but his pants were sagging around his waist and showing off his underwear. 

 

John stood speechless, unable to think of something to say. He completely forgot what his cover was. 

 

“Um. Well we have to go. Sam has a soccer game to get to. Thanks for stopping by, and don’t be a stranger okay.” The lady kissed Dean’s cheek and told him to be good while she was gone. 

 

Dean wiped the kiss away, mumbling something along the lines of “mom” and John couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He turned around and walked as far away from the house as he could. 

 

Gabriel met him on the corner of the street. “I tried to warn you.”

 

“Listen to me. I don’t know what you are, but I want my life back, do you understand? Give me my life back.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, don’t you think your kids are happy? Look they have a nice house, a beautiful Mom, a great family. Why would you take that away from them?”

 

John gulped down the lump the was growing in his throat. He knew his kids would be better off without him. “You’re right.”

 

Gabriel smiled, “or am I?” He snapped his fingers and John was sitting in an ice cream parlor. 

 

Sam and a group of his friends were sitting at a table with milkshakes around them. “How much whipped cream?”

 

“Keep going.” Sam said, watching as the foamy shake got taller with the creamy goodness. 

 

“Hey Dominic.” Sam clapped his friend’s hand and they did a handshake. 

 

“Dude, so get this. There’s a new kid on our street and he can’t even afford a milkshake.”

 

“Really wow.”

 

“I know. What do you say we call him out on it.”

 

“Why would we do that? Don’t be an ass, Dom.” 

 

John smiled. “That’s my Sammy.” 

 

Gabriel took a sip of his milkshake and hissed. “Not yours... but yeah, he’s still a good kid.” 

 

“There’s Jason now. Look he’s sitting with Angela.”

 

Sam quickly put his shake down and went to the table. “Hey Jason. Workers belong in the back.”

 

“I’m not a worker.”

 

“You need the money though, right?”

 

Jason started blushing. “I guess.”

 

“Sam, Stop.” Angela ordered. 

 

“Why don’t you go talk to the manger in the back about getting a job.”

 

Jason seemed to get the hint and he awkwardly left the booth. Angela gave Sam a disapproving glower, but when he moved in for a kiss she let him. 

 

“You’re so cute.” She whispered. Sam continued to kiss her neck, and he wouldn’t stop sucking at her skin. 

 

“Sam. Okay Sam, that’s enough.” She said, feeling uncomfortable. They were only eleven for goodness sake. 

 

“Sam! You’re going to leave a hickey.” He pulled away from her since she was yelling. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” He asked angrily. 

 

“I don’t feel like it.”

 

“When do you ever feel like showing emotion. Maybe we shouldn’t even be together.”

 

John stood up from his spot at the table. 

 

“No, Sam. Don’t say that.”

 

“Then maybe -“

 

John grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him out of the booth. “Maybe you should leave her alone.” 

 

“Get off me.” Sam yelled. John let him go. Sam was staring at him for a while, then he finally said, “What you want?” 

 

“To teach your ass some respect.” 

 

Sam laughed nervously, “Ok, I’m calling the cops.” 

 

“Go ahead. Then we can have a nice conversation about how you are treating people around here.” 

 

The cashier started clapping for John, and Sam glared at her. 

 

“Whatever, come on Angela. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

Angela stood up and followed Sam out the door. Gabriel put his hand on John’s shoulder. 

 

“Sam is a good kid, but without you as his father he never learned to have respect for people, especially not his elders. He never felt different so he never sympathized with people that were different like Jason.” 

 

“I helped Sam learn to sympathize?”

 

“Yes. You never meant to do half the things you did John, but the consequences were not always bad.” 

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers to a backroad in the small town. Dean was sitting on the curb with a flat tire. He was crying, and wiping his dirty hands on his pant legs. 

 

“What happened?” John asked Gabriel. “Why is Dean upset. He never cries. Not unless it’s really really bad.”

 

“He got a flat tire and he can’t fix it.”

 

“What do you mean he can’t fix it? Bobby taught him that when he was eight.”

 

“Since you were never his father, Dean never met Bobby. He never met Pastor Jim or any other hunter. He doesn’t know anything you taught him.”

 

“What? Were his parents idiots?” 

 

“No, they taught him arithmetic and science. He knows how to pass tests for college. He can probably save a life someday by finding a cure to some disease, but he can’t save a life right now. He can’t even save his own life.” 

 

“He doesn’t know self-defense.” John muttered to himself, a light-bulb going off. Suddenly, another horrible thought struck him. Dean was defenseless, alone, and in the middle of a dark street looking for help with his tire. 

 

“Shit. Nothing’s going to happen to him, right?” 

 

Gabriel shrugged. He snapped his fingers and vanished. A bright shape of headlights blinded John. Squinting, he noticed a car was approaching Dean at a slow pace. When the car stopped, John was ready to pounce, but it turned out to be Sam and his “father.” 

 

“Dad?” Dean looked at the dark-haired man in a Christmas sweater with bliss.

 

“Hey buckaroo. I was picking your brother up from his date. What happened? Did you crash.”

 

Dean laughed, “No, course not. I got a flat though. I think I ran over a nail, don’t ask me how.” 

 

“You got a flat in the family truckster?”

 

“Sorry.” Dean shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking a little nervous. 

 

“It’s no big thing.” The ‘father’ said. 

 

“Daaadd! This is like the millionth thing Dean broke. He never takes care of his stuff because you never care when he breaks it. Why can’t you just yell at him.”

 

“Shut up, Sam. I don’t complain when your a jerk.”

 

A slashing sound was made, and everyone turned towards the empty street alley. “get in, Dean. We should get a move on it.” 

 

Before Dean could get into the car, a dark figure with serval tattoos came out of nowhere and snatched him. 

 

“Dean!” Sam shrieked. He looked at the terrifying creature and screamed, slamming the car door and leaving his brother alone outside. 

 

“Dad! Sam! Help!” 

 

John glared heatedly at the two cowards sitting in the car. I guess if John wasn’t Sam’s father he wouldn’t have the courage to save his big brother. 

 

He wrestled the djinn off of Dean. John thought briefly for a moment about what he read. A silver knife dipped in lambs blood. He had a container of blood that Bobby gave him after it broke last night. But when John went to grab it from his pockets it was gone. 

 

Improvising, John bashes the djinns head in the concrete. When he was finished he turned to look at Dean. 

 

“Hey kid, you’re alright.” He gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and he jumped back five feet. 

 

“S-s-stay away from me. Just stay back!” Dean cried. 

 

“Dean, it’s me. You don’t have to be afraid.”

 

“How do you know my name?!” The boy said, continuing to back up. Finally his fake father gets out of the car. Moran finally decided to grow a pair now that the genie was dead. If he thinks he can take on John, he’s dead wrong. 

 

“Get away from my boy. Dean get in the car.”

 

In two seconds Dean was scurrying into the backseat of the car. The father glared at John and then the dead djinn on the street. 

 

“I’m calling the police.” 

 

“It’s a genie. Come on, can’t you see it’s eyes glowing?” 

 

“Listen buster your screwed in the head and you need help.”

 

John rolled his eyes. He’s heard that one before. Suddenly there was a howl. What was this? Supernatural horror day? 

 

“Dad hurry up. Let’s go home.”

 

“Wait. Did you hear that.”

 

“It’s just a wolf.” The balding man said in an annoyed tone. 

 

“Ahhh!” Sam screeched as the backdoor opened and he was being dragged by a werewolf. 

 

“Dean, grab your brother.” John ordered. 

 

“No way, I’m not about to die for the second time tonight.” 

 

John leaped across the hood of the car and landed on the other side in time to see the werewolf take a bite out of Sam’s neck. 

 

Gabriel came back into the picture and snapped his fingers sending John back to Bobby’s house. 

 

“Wait! Let me help them. You have to let me help them.”

 

“It’s too late.” Gabriel sighed. “They’re already dead. Well Sam is alive, he’s just a murderous werewolf.”

 

“He’s a werewolf? That’s what happens to him if I’m not his father?”

 

“He can’t protect himself from the dangerous world. Now some hunter will come and investigate Dean’s death and they will hunt Sam down and kill him.”

 

“Sam killed Dean?”

 

“Yeah. After his big brother tried to stop him by shooting one of Dad’s rifles. Too bad Dean didn’t know how to use a gun.” 

 

“Ok. Stop this. Send me home so I can be with my kids. I understand the lesson. I’m not a horrible father. Now please, get me home.”

 

“Sorry pal. This is what you wished for and so this is what it is. I can’t change reality.”

 

John furrowed his eyebrows together like an angry grizzly, “Yes you can.”

 

“True I can.” 

 

“Then do it.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I should.” Gabriel teased. 

 

“Why not?” John was exasperated. He was at his wits end and he just wanted to go home. 

 

“There’s another lesson here, John. Your a better hunter without worrying about kids. In this alternate life, you were a hero. You saved twice as many people as you do now and you have so many more connections. Those kids hold you back. This is a better deal.” 

 

“Please, they’re my kids. If I don’t have them, I don’t want to live.” 

 

Gabriel sighed. “You know what, this stopped being fun a while ago. You’re too mushy towards the little brats anyway.”

 

“What does that mean?” John’s spirits soared as Gabriel snapped his fingers. 

 

He sat up on the floor in Bobby’s bedroom. He reached in his pockets and pulled out the jar of lambs blood. 

 

Quickly, without wasting another moment, John ran into the boy’s bedroom and saw his two kids sleeping. He flipped on the light switch and threw himself on Sam’s bed. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

John squeezed Sammy tightly in his arms, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“Oh thank God you’re not a werewolf.”

 

Sam snorted a laugh, “What?” 

 

“Dad are you okay?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” John smiled, “I just wanted to make sure you two were okay.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Dean whispered. 

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Sam asked cautiously. 

 

“No Sammy. I’m not mad at you. How could I be mad at you?” 

 

Sam shrugged. “You were plenty mad a few hours ago.” 

 

John remembered, then, the melmrnt he raised his hand in an attempt to hit Sam. He had almost forgot how angry he was earlier. It seemed so ridiculous now. 

 

“You are a good kid, Sam. And so are you, Dean. Both of you are good kids. I couldn’t be happier that you’re my kids.”

 

“Dad, did you bang your head?” Dean asked. His worried expression turned to pure happiness when John went over to rough-house with him. 

 

“How’s this for banging my head.” John gritted out as he ruffled Dean’s hair into a giant mess. Sam joined in on the fun, tackling Dean and ruffing his hair up. 


End file.
